


Geography class

by adorbspml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BadboyishDan, Boys In Love, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, sunshine!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbspml/pseuds/adorbspml
Summary: Dan and Phil are two loved up boyfriends in highschool. A new girl comes to the school and struggles to take a hint.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 22





	Geography class

People in the school always stared at them. A slight look of confusion painted on their faces as they watched the two boys walk through the hallway, pressed together tightly. No, it was not because they were two boys but rather because of how completely opposite the couple seemed. Dan was a gloomy teenager who wore all black and seemed to glare at anyone who dared to come near him. His face was almost always set in a scowl and his eyes tended to have a harsh and sharp look. Unless he was looking at Phil. 

Phil was a bubbly student. He always wore a smile on his face and made people laugh as he made corny jokes or tripped over his own feet, which was a rather common occurrence. It was always accompanied by the noise of Dan going “Phiiiiillllllllll” in overly whiny tone. Phil’s eyes would twinkle with mirth and mischief and he would grin broadly at the scowling boy who would eventually smile back. No one knew when they had become a couple but it was clear as day that Dan was in love.

He always wore a dough-eyed look when he gazed at Phil. Whenever Phil spoke a small smile would form on his lips and he would study Phil’s face as though trying to memorize it. Seeing Dan act so sweetly towards the child-like boy had made the other students like Dan more and no longer see him as Mr Scary which had been his nickname for a while. 

Currently the boys were wrapped up in each others arms. They were seated in the last row and Dan had decided that geography wasn’t worth his time which was why he was heavily leaning on Phil and trying to plant little kisses on his face. Phil tried to focus but emitted little giggles whenever Dan kissed him. “Danny, stop it!” Phil hissed quietly as he tried to push Dan off. He wouldn’t budge. Dan pouted before he shook his head. “No. My boyfriend needs to be affectionate with me. C’mon Phil” he said in a petulant tone. Phil let out an exasperated sigh before planting a fat kiss on top of Dan’s head. He smiled triumphantly at him and quickly pecked his lips before focusing again. 

Dan hummed happily and shut his eyes as he leaned on Phil. For now he was satisfied. Later though..? He grinned to himself. They would do more later, when less people were around. Dan started to fantasize about what they could do. He had a dopey grin on his face, some classmates noted. Phil was completely focused and tried to copy down everything the teacher Ms Price was saying. Dan glanced at the clock. The lesson was almost over. He made a grab to get all of his books and nudged Phil to do the same. “Right, class. Tomorrow we will have a new student in our class. Her name is Chelsea. Class dismissed”. 

Dan rolled his eyes and let out a groan. New students were such a bore. Phil on the other hand sported an excited grin. “A new friend, Dan!” he said giddily. His eyes were filled with glee and he clutched onto Dan’s hand firmly. Dan liked that. “I’m not there tomorrow morning, remember? Dentist.” Some of Phil’s energy dimmed but he brightened up again. “She can sit next me in class then. That’s actually kind of perfect, Dan.” 

Dan could feel uneasiness and something else stir in his gut. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Chelsea to sit next to Phil. Sure, Phil was gay but still… He didn’t trust her. “Yeah” he forced out though it left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Chelsea was a joyful individual. She wore a wide grin as she entered the school, her blue eyes accentuated by the light make-up she had done around them. Sure, she hadn’t really wanted to leave her friends and move to a different school but perhaps it would turn out alright. This was her chance to meet a cute boy and make a memorable love story. These untouched hallways held promise. Her first lesson was chemistry, nothing sparked her eye yet. She tuned out most of what the teacher said and continuously looked at the clock. Maybe geography would be better.

She walks into the room and gets greeted by a chatty, lively room. The teacher is sitting behind the desk, setting up the power-point she needs for the class. Chelsea soon finds out the teacher is named Ms Price. From her stance it was clear she was a rather strict teacher. She still seemed pleasant though. “Welcome, class. This is our new student. Her name is Chelsea.” Chelsea’s eyes scanned the room until her eyes met a pair of dazzling blue eyes. They seemed to sparkle and reminded her of a the sky when it was filled with stars. She internally swooned. The boy’s eyes lit up as they met. “You can sit next to Phil today since Dan is absent” said Ms Price. Chelsea nodded and rushed over.

His name was Phil. “Hello” she greeted and sat down. Phil gave her a dazzling smile.”Hello, I’m Phil”. Chelsea giggled and felt herself blush. She nodded before she gave him her best smile. They made easy conversation all throughout geography. Phil was an incredibly funny and sweet person and he and Chelsea seemed to get along great. He seemed to talk about the absent boy Dan a lot though. From what Chelsea could gather he was Phil’s best friend. “You and Dan must be very close, huh?”she Chelsea said softly. Phil shot her a funny look before he smiled and simply said “Obviously we are. He’s so funny and beautiful. I love him”. 

Chelsea was touched. Phil truly adored his best friend. She found it slightly odd that Phil thought Dan was beautiful but maybe Dan was insecure and used to telling his best friend that to make him feel better. Chelsea and Phil shared a couple more lessons together before lunch started. Was today too soon to make a move? Phil was absolutely adorable. She needed to ask him out before someone else snatched him up. It seemed as though no girls tried to hit on Phil. Strange… Maybe Chelsea had already staked her claim. She grinned at that. 

Chelsea had French next and Phil had biology. She was sad to part from him. She sat next to the window in class. A boy walked into class late. He had messy curly hair and beautiful chocolate eyes. Chelsea was slightly frightened by the downcast expression on his face. He wore dark colours and seemed to hate every person in the room. “Who is that?”she asked to the girl in front of her. “Dan Howell” the girl responded. Was this Phil’s Dan? What would Phil want with someone like him? She continued to watch the boy before deciding that no, that couldn’t be Phil’s Dan.

Dan walked out of the dentist’s office. The uncomfortable feeling in his gut still terrorized him. Was he getting sick? Highly unlikely. He grabbed his phone and texted Phil. He hoped his boyfriend would reply, he needed some cheering up. Phil did respond, with a simply “I love you”. Dan felt a smile spread over his face. Warmth flooded his body. Phil loved him. Sure, they had been together for nearly nine months but it still felt nice to hear. 

Dan walked into class. He had French, Phil had biology. As he entered the room he spotted a girl. She had a rather intense look in her eyes. Creepy. Dan sat down and could feel the girl looking at him, her face calculating. He stared at the clock waiting for lunch to start. He could hear murmuring around him. What was happening? People sent pitying and questioning looks in his direction. “Did you see Phil today?”he heard someone ask their friend. “With the new girl? Oh yeah. She’s all over him. Dan won’t like that”. The two continued to murmur. 

She was all over Phil? Dan thought. Who? Wait… Realisation dawned on him. The new girl! What was her name again? He couldn’t think too long before the bell rang. The intense girl rushed out instantly. Weird. Dan felt rage sear through him. Phil was his! Everyone knew this! Dan stomped into the cafeteria. He spotted Phil next to the girl from French class. Was she the new one? Dan felt pissed. He watched as she scouted closer. Phil was oblivious. She touched his cheek and-

Dan felt his heart crack. She kissed his Phil. She actually kissed him on the lips. Lips that were only for Dan. Phil’s eyes were wide and he seemed shocked. Dan could feel tears well in the corners of his eyes. A lump formed in his throat and his breathing was becoming uneven. The girl seemed oblivious and tried to deepen the kiss. Phil yanked himself backwards. “What are you doing?!”he cried. There was hurt in Chelsea’s eyes. “But… Phil” she whined. “We’re both single and we would work together well!”Phil frowned. 

“I’m not single” he said. Chelsea’s eyes widened. “Does she go to another school?”Phil vigorously shook his head. “Dan is my boyfriend! He just wasn’t here this morning”. Chelsea started to laugh. “Dan is your best friend, silly. I mean dating” Phil nodded. “I know. I am DATING him”. Chelsea looked properly puzzled. It was as though something was missing in her brain. 

“But you’re a boy.” Phil cocked his head. “Yeah, I know.” Chelsea nodded slowly. “So all the things you said about him, you meant in a romantic way.” Phil nodded again. “Don’t your parents want you to be straight? I’m sure I could help you. Gay people are disappointments.” Deep hurt flashed in Phil’s eyes. Dan decided to interfere. Phil spotted him and got up and ran into his arms. “Dan” he  
whispered as he buried his face in Dan’s neck. Dan glared at Chelsea from where he was standing. 

He could feel how shaky Phil felt in his arms and held him close. Chelsea looked at them with a curious expression before she sighed deeply. “I’m sorry Phil. You’re a nice guy and I was just hurt that you don’t like me. Being gay is fine and it’s clear you love each other.” Phil nodded and gave her a gentle hug. Dan pulled him close and they shared a soft kiss.

When Phil decided he was done being sad he walked up to Chelsea. “Let’s get you a boyfriend”. Dan had never seen him so determined.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated. Leave prompts please. Have a nice day.  
> Side note: this was not meant to be serious in any way just kind of fluffy.


End file.
